


Тихие воды

by Leuvarden



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 19th Century, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: Книжный магазин на Сохо не открывался несколько недель. “Магазин останется закрытым, пока я не ̷̨н̡̛҉а̷̧͜͝й̛͘͘͡҉д̶̸̸у̡͢͞͞͞ ̷͘͟с͘҉̕в͡о҉̢̨е̨г̸̶̢͡͏о̴͢͜͠ ҉̢д̸̧҉̧р҉̛у͏г̴̸̨̡͠а͏̷̶͠͠”” — значилось на его дверях. Конец фразы можно было разобрать с большим трудом: чернила сильно растеклись, мешались с винными пятнами.





	Тихие воды

Эта история началась в конце девятнадцатого века, на улице Кромвел-Роуд в округе Кенсингтон. Дни, когда над британской империей не заходило солнце, подходили к концу, но никто еще не знал об этом: колонии процветали, британские подданные искали свидетельства человеческой истории в самых далеких и неприветливых странах, а все доказательства и диковинки стекались в Лондон, в Королевское географическое общество, и выставлялись в Музее естественной истории для всех желающих.

В ту весну выставка была особенно успешна: на первом этаже разместили недавно собранные скелеты динозавров, а также подходящих к случаю чудесных животных: змей из Индии и певчих птиц из джунглей Амазонки. Но в тот день, двадцатого апреля, вовсе не они привлекали людей: самая плотная толпа собралась возле одного лишь недавно установленного стенда.

— Это точно не подделка?  
— А может, это часть ритуального облачения… африканских племен?  
— Можно ли измерить его подъемную силу? Кто здесь ответственен за исследования? Что-то тут не сходится…  
— Но какое животное… так выходит, что и люди с песьими головами существовали?..

Азирафель аккуратно шёл через толпу — люди и сами не замечали, как расступались перед ним, — и чем ближе он подходил, тем больше ему хотелось отшатнуться в ужасе, совершить чудо забвения и никогда не возвращаться ни в Музей, ни в округ Кенсингтона.

Сотни лет, лишенные неожиданностей, сыграли с ним злую шутку — и перед лицом несчастья он не мог трезво мыслить, не мог отбросить сентиментальность, не мог спросить себя холодно и требовательно «Правда ли это?».

Он остановился в шаге от экспоната.

За стальным ограждением, за сияющим бликами стеклом, залитое холодным светом, покоилось чёрное крыло. Стальные крюки и тонкие проволоки держали его в расправленном состоянии, зависшим в метре от пола, и кончик крыла терялся где-то под тенью сводчатого потолка.

Не в силах отвести глаз, не в силах подавить навернувшиеся слезы, забыв дышать как люди, ангел судорожно сцепил ухоженные руки, закусил щеку.

Черное крыло пятнали бумажные ярлычки с цифрами, а на стенде ниже давалось пояснение: «1 — плечевая кость; 2 — лучевая кость; 3 — локтевая кость …». Там же лежали опавшие перья, подписанные с той же дотошностью: «маховое», «покровное», «пуховое».

Странные дела творились: ничего не происходило перед Азирафелем, а между тем происходящее было чудовищно, и затрагивало его одного. Было бы у эфирных созданий сердце, Азирафель без сожалений остановил бы свое, лишь бы это помогло его горю.

Но сердца у него не было: были только собственные целые крылья, несколько чудес и безжалостная память.

Хотя ангел и видел крылья Кроули лишь один раз, перед первой бурей в человеческой истории, он не сомневался, что его друг сейчас в беде. Ни животные, ни люди, ни природные катастрофы не вредят оккультным силам, но судьба прихотлива, и вот доказательство этому — невозможное, материальное, распятое на потеху толпе крыло демона.

Как долго оно здесь? Время для ангела идет незаметно, и Азирафель не считал его ни годами, ни чудесами, ни приказами из небесной канцелярии… как давно он виделся с Кроули? Раз в несколько лет случайно и намеренно сталкивался с ним в парках, театрах и ресторанах. Их встречи текли сквозь пальцы как золото времени, как серебро души, и Азирафель пришел сегодня в музей, думая, — надеясь — что «жуткий экспонат», с дешевой таинственностью упоминаемый в человеческих газетах, — очередные ловушка Ада для слабых душ, которую не надо трогать.

Впервые ангел подумал о чуде Страшного Суда — всеобъемлющем, эгоистичном, отрицающем сам мир чуде, которое отменило бы время, поступки и следствия; чудо, которое заметил бы и Всевышний, от которого Азирафель мгновенно падет, а его душа окрасится в черный.

Чудо, которое он не осмелится сотворить, которое ничему не поможет. Горестные, отчаянные чудеса лишь множат хаос, а Азирафель должен восстановить порядок: это то, чему служат ангелы.

Азирафель ушел из музея, и книжный магазин на Сохо не открывался несколько недель. «Магазин будет закрыт, пока я не ̷̨́н̡̛҉а̷̧́͜͝й̛͘͘͡҉д̶̸̸у̡͢͞͞͞ ̷͘͟с͘҉̕в͡о҉̢̨е̨́г̸̶̢͡͏о̴͢͜͠ ҉̢́д̸̧҉̧р҉̛у͏́г̴̸̨̡͠а͏̷̶͠͠» — вот что говорилось в записке на запертой двери. Конец фразы можно было разобрать с большим трудом: чернила сильно растеклись, мешались с винными пятнами. Сквозь помутневшие окна можно было видеть, что большинство книг исчезло, и помещение стояло почти пустым.

А чудовищное черное крыло в музее собирало множество посетителей еще несколько недель. Когда интерес толпы спал, его снова забрали на изучение в королевское географическое общество; оттуда его за огромную взятку получил один любитель древностей из палаты лордов. Стеклянная витрина с частью неизвестного науке существа украсила его кабинет, откуда тоже вскоре исчезла, а ее рассеянный покупатель никогда больше не вспоминал о дорогостоящей пропаже.

Эта часть истории стоила Азирафелю одного чуда озарения, которое он упомянет в ежегодном отчете, и трех искусно выполненных искушений, о которых никому знать не положено.

Второе заметное чудо могло заключаться в том, чтобы поместить стеклянный гроб с драгоценным содержимым в магазин, не повредив ни тому, ни другому… но тут удалось справиться ангельским терпением и ловкостью рук.

По музейным записям экспонат значился «в хорошем состоянии», однако действительность в отчетах сильно приукрашена. «Хорошее состояние» означало лишь, что реставраторам надо было сделать совсем мало: подкрасить трещины на костях, подшить вороньи перья взамен поврежденных, взбить пух, настроить правильный свет.

Азирафель открыл стеклянный гроб, натянул перчатки для работы с ценными изданиями и с величайшей аккуратностью раздвинул жесткие перья. Крыло было повреждено: две самые крупные кости с ярлычками 1 («плечевая») и 3 («лучевая») были переломаны, шли трещинами, будто огромные руки вывернули сустав под неправильным углом. Тонкие спицы и гипсовые накладки прятали повреждения от внимательного взгляда.

Ангел провел подушечками пальцев по жестким матовым крыльям, надавил на место перелома: белый гипс пошел трещинками, закрошился на пол с едва слышным шуршанием. Сквозь тонкую кожу крыло ощущалось пугающе настоящим, и это внушило Азирафелю страх: медленный, холодный страх, когда действительность ведет себя вопреки всем законам.

Ни ангелы, ни их естественные враги не носят крылья в обычной жизни. Ангелам не нужны крылья, чтобы летать, ведь они не летают; крылья были придуманы Всевышним задолго до законов аэродинамики, и, вероятно, были шуткой того же порядка, что динозавры и созвездие Змееносца.

Ходят слухи, что ангелам нужны крылья, чтобы внушать страх и почтение. Шесть развёрнутых крыльев подобны потокам божественной благодати, а спрятанные под перьями глаза прозревают все: видимый мир, и человечьи помыслы, и невидимый свет, и волновые спектры в теплом и холодном выражении. Говорят, этот механизм устрашения (за исключением глаз) Всевышний ещё раз использовал для механизмов охоты и брачных игр хищных зверей; однако те же злые языки утверждают, что Всевышний создавал ангелов с четырьмя ликами, ангелов в виде глазастых сфер и в виде страшных тварей: химер, сфинксов, грифонов.

Но непостижимый план обсуждать разве необходимо?

Важно другое: никто не знает, где находятся крылья ангелов в неразвернутом состоянии. Смертное тело можно изменять как вздумается, и при надобности собственные крылья ангела развернутся во всем великолепии и закроют часть небес; но что происходит, когда нужда пропадает?

Азирафель вывел последовательность вопросов, ответы на которые он должен узнать: что за существо могло вырвать спрятанное крыло? Что оно сделало с Кроули? И что оно сделает с людьми, если они окажутся рядом?

Последний вопрос был правильный, милосердный: с ним не надо умалчивать тайное, не надо искать обходные пути.

У ангелов нет свободы воли, их удел — исполнение воли Всевышнего, помощь людям и противостояние козням зла. Если нет своей воли, значит, не должно быть и желаний, а тем более желаний помогать кому-то кроме людей.

Теперь же можно сказать любому из небесного войска: да, Азирафель в чине Начала держит в своём распоряжении демонический артефакт, и это правильно. Это доказательство того, что темные силы строят козни против людей, и им надо противостоять, и это работа Начал, ведь они — великая помощь спасающимся.

Ангел углубился в копии записей из музейного архива: после изучения крыла ученые пришли к выводу, что артефакт родом из Эфиопии. В архиве были схожие находки из тех же мест: фрески с крылатыми людьми, тексты о потомках людей и ангелов, и скелет со ненормально удлиненной лопаточной костью.

Артефакт в закрытом гробу доставили из Алжира в порт Ливерпуля на корабле под названием «Галка»; ценный груз хранился в доме археолога Фрэнка Лонга, однако спустя десять лет, после его смерти, гроб отправился в Лондон, в королевское общество, а оттуда — в Музей.

Однако чудом оказавшиеся у ангела накладные с корабля говорили, что «Галка» никогда не выходила в открытое море, и все путешествия корабля очень однообразны: из Ливерпуля в Лондон, и обратно.

Да, Азирафель помнил: последний раз он видел Кроули двадцать лет назад, здесь же, в Лондоне. Они столкнулись в Сент-Джеймс парке, обсудили договоренность на ближайшее время, и Кроули завёл речь о святой воде. «Для страховки», — выразился он тогда. Ангел отказал ему, — возможно, с ненужной резкостью — и ещё долго носил печаль там, где должно быть сердце: чего боится Кроули? Что взрастило отчаяние настолько великое, что демон просит святой воды?

А договорённость тогда выходила самая обычная. Азирафель отправлялся в Париж, а оттуда снова в Лондон: в то время Дженни Линд, шведский соловей, давала концерты, и такое нельзя было пропустить. Кроули отправлялся в Ливерпуль, где у него был свой интерес, и согласился пять лет совершать докучливые деревенские чудеса, вроде появления церкви на ладони святого Эльвина по воскресеньям, чтобы всякая букашка могла туда зайти.

«Мне это идея нравится не больше чем тебе, но таковы деревенские нравы!» — воскликнул тогда ангел в смущении. В ответ Кроули не мог скрыть смех за сдержанным покашливанием: «Как будто ты знаешь деревенские нравы и нынешние времена, mon ange».

Азирафель и правда не сразу переходил от нравов одного времени к другому. Демон же с величайшей легкостью воплощал текущие представления о прекрасном в высоком обществе, хотя из-за соглашений с ангелом часто оказывался в далеких и не самых цивилизованных местах.

Однажды Азирафель и Кроули так определили принцип хорошей работы: захолустья надо зажигать гневом и жаждой нового, а крупные города — успокаивать и вразумлять, и придерживались его вплоть до того дня в Сент-Джеймс парке.

Стоило посетить дом археолога, который музейные записи сухо описали как «запущенный, первый этаж превращен владельцем в алтарь для мистического существа». Может, Кроули уже давно там нет, да и за десять лет со смерти владельца многое изменилось, но любое место полно подсказок, если внимательно смотреть.

И Азирафель отправился в путь.


End file.
